


A Crash in the Past

by CaroVillRod



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Great Master of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Cloud Recesses (Módào Zǔshī), Funny, Kidnapped, Lan Jingyi - Freeform, Lan SiZhui - Freeform, Lan sect, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Past, Past Lives, Young Lán Zhàn, Young Wei Wuxian, Young Wèi Yīng, in trouble, punished, the untamed - Freeform, young lan wangji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroVillRod/pseuds/CaroVillRod
Summary: Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui were like brothers. Technically are brothers ever since Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian decided to officially adopt Lan Jingyi as their second son. Together they have gone nighthunting, along with their fathers as well, but mostly with their friends. Gotten their sect duties done, taken care of the rabbits and Little Apple,  gotten kidnapped. Why not add a sneak peek at both Haguanjun’s and the former Yiling Patriarch's past (20 years or so ago) while they are at it, it can’t be that bad, right?
Relationships: Wei wuxian / lan wangji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another fanfic, I thought about it out of the blue. I just thought it would be funny to have Jingyi and Sizhui's reaction to younger Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian.  
> Just wrote it, barely proofread and will be updating more on Saturday. I can sit and write all day so....yeah.  
> Enjoy! follow for more, I do plan on finishing but felt like updating it on parts. Let's see how this goes.  
> I love this show and the character and story and all! So my first attempt at any Fan work regarding it. 
> 
> Kuddos and Comments!

Deep, _deep,_ and high in the mountains of Gusu one could find the famous Cloud Recess, home to none other than the Lan Sect. One of the man clans and also one of the biggest. Know for many famous cultivators and mostly its 5,000 rules….or are we at 5,300….

But like any other Sect or family, they have their dark secrets. That includes a far away shed with piles of unused…… well, everything. 

Books, furniture, more books, trinkets, you name it. A place many didn’t know existed. A small hut that could pass as a simple small storage house with nothing relevant to do. Except, hold everyone’s trash in it. A small storage room or like Jingyi and Sizhui knew it as: their punishment. 

The two disciples were tasked to clean out the famous storage room, only finding out they had a storage room in the first place. You know, not having many things to feel attached to was the Lan Sect way. So needless to say, they were surprised at how many things were in that small building. 

“Why is there so much trash?” Jingyi started. “This is ridiculous, I bet Lotus Pier or even Carp tower doesn’t have something like this.” He added as he pulled out an old rug, laying out in the sun on the side of the entrance. “Actually no, I think that mistress’ room might look like this.”

Sizhui shook his head as he let out a soft giggle. 

“You really think Jin Ling’s room is like this? Seriously?” he said as he continued to take out a table from the hut. 

“Maybe not. But if he wasn’t a sect leader he would!” 

They continued to take out more and more things from the house. The sun bearing down on them being that day one of the rare days in the Cloud Recess’ spring that had a clear sky. Soon the area around it started to fill up yet there was still just as much stuff inside as there was outside, how, neither knew. 

“But seriously!” Jingyi began again, Sizhui was glad that they were further away from the other houses. No one would hear his brother protest and punish him even more just for being loud. That didn’t mean he would even care, after all, it’s Jingyi. 

“Why were we punish when it was _us_ that got kidnapped!” exclaimed as he dropped some roll of cloths on the floor, a cloud of dust rising from it and making him cough. 

“We broke the rules and left the inn.”

“We went to the market. When haven’t we! And how were we supposed to know we were going to get kidnapped!” 

“I told you we shouldn’t leave, we weren’t on a mission with Haguan Jun or Master Wei in charge, it was bound to get us in trouble.”

“Still not kidnapped.” Jingyi crossed his arms over his chest. Sizhui huffed and fought the heat that he felt start to cover his face, he lowered his head and entered the hut once again. 

True, Sizhui knew that leaving the inn they were staying out well past curfew will get them in trouble. Their famous _We aren’t in cloud recess_ excuse didn’t work so well with some of the senior disciples. But neither of them even thought of the possibility of getting even more in trouble just by going out to buy something from the festival that was going on in town. On their way back however, they had been taking by surprise by six men. They had fought them off and were winning but then they had decided to use a couple that had unfortunately walked down the same path as them. With no other choice, they surrendered themselves. They were glad the couple had been let go only making it more obvious that they were the true targets, not just any passerby. 

Needless to say, only a couple hours later Haguan Jun and Wei Wuxian had come to their rescue, their friends being informed of what happened by the couple they had protected. Jingyi and Sizhui didn’t even have time to think of escaping and honestly thought the old rundown house they were in was going to fall down the moment Wei Wuxian broke through the door. 

Not giving their captors any second to fight back, the six men were soon facing a really _really_ angry Wei Ying. Jingyi and Sizhu noticed even Huguan Jun standing a couple inches back, death glare on his own face but allowing his husband to take care of the matter. 

“Sizhui, why is your face red?” Jingyi broke him out of his thoughts

“Don’t worry about it.” The teen placed the load of things he was carrying on the ground and wiped his sweaty forehead. 

“Are you blushing? Are you mad?” Jingyi insisted, “Wait? Are you still bothered by the fact that we got kidnapped?” Jingyi failed to hold back a giggle and Sizhui’s face reddened. The later glaring at his younger brother, getting an idea to tease him back. 

“At least I am not as red as you were.” He smirked as He heard Jingyi blush. 

“I-I…” Jingyi’s words failed him, “It was embarrassing, ok?!” he mumbled. 

“Tell me about it…. I should know...” Sizhui sighed. 

“Wait, what?!”

Sizhui flinched not noticing he had said that out loud. Jingyi was quick on his feet and was now facing him with wide eyes and pointed finger. 

“That wasn’t your first time getting kidnapped, was it!?”

“I- ah…”

“Of course it wasn’t! How did I forget, you went missing when you were seven! I remember you didn’t come to class for a couple of days.” Jingyi stepped back a bit and covered his mouth with his hand. “was this your second time?” Sizhui’s face darkened even more and looked to the side. 

“Third?!”

“Fourth” 

Both teens flinched and turned to see Wei Wuxian himself walking up to them with light steps. 

“Lan Zhan told me about it.” Wei Ying smiled and held back a laugh as Sizhui sighed annoyed. Jingyi was already expecting an explanation. With a second tired sigh, he gave up. 

“Once when I was 7, and twice when I was thirteen. The last two were during missions I had accompanied Haguan Jun on. I thought they would stop by now.”

“Oh gods, Sizhui!”

“Apparently the news of Haguan Jun getting a son spread like fire” Wei Ying nodded slightly. Sizhui failed to hold back a grunt. 

“Does that mean I have to catch up?” Jingyi teased. 

“NO!” both Sizhui glared at him at the same time Wei Ying exclaimed worriedly. 

“Stop joking! Putting yourself in danger is no competition” Wei Wuxian glanced at the two, “And second of all, do you want me to die again?! My heart wouldn’t take it, I was freaking out!” Both teens lowered their heads and agreed. “Ah! Look what you make me do, I didn’t come here to scold you I wanted to check up on you.” 

The teens raised their heads and exchanged a glance between each other. 

“Are you sure you are ok?” Wei Wuxian started as he scanned them carefully. 

“We are fine, Master Wei. You don’t need to worry.” Sizhui smiled kindly to him. Jingyi nodded a bit embarrassed. 

“Are you sure you are feeling fine? You look really red” Wei Wuxian didn’t wait a second and took turns placing a hand on each of their foreheads. Both teen’s blush intensified. 

“It’s nothing” Sizhui added. 

“Yeah, we’re just working and it’s hot. No need to worry Master Wei.” Jingyi quickly helped divert his attention. It worked since Wei Ying looked quizzically at the shed behind them. 

“I didn’t even know we had something like this here.”

“Ha! I wasn’t the only one” Jingyi crossed his arms over his chest once again with a proud grin. Sizhui shook his head at his brother’s antics. 

“Anyhow” Wei Ying brought their attention back. “I got you some snacks.” The black cultivator smiled and waved a couple of leave-wrapped sweets before them. “Here, take a break and eat them while everyone is at lunch,” he winked. Neither of them held back their smile. Being punished also meant they will be skipping lunch but they both knew that it was better to accept the snack Wei Wuxian gave them, this like this came with being Wei Wuxian’s family. After all, they were both already feeling a bit hungry. 

“Thank you Master Wei” both teens bowed in thanks. 

“Ah, no need, I’ll come back to check on you after lunch, make sure not to be too much time standing in the sun!” He exclaimed and was soon gone. 

* * * * *

The young disciples continued with their work. Their small snack tucked safely in their pocket as they decided to work a little more before taking a break. 

“Oi! Sizhui, help me out with this!” Jingyi’s voice came from inside the shed. Sizhui quickly walked in and found Jingyi trying to move a long wooden stand that was leaning on some chests. He reached out and together they put it on a standing position. 

“Look at these” Jingyi said as he began to inspect the chest. 

“We are here to clean Jingyi, not rummage through things.”

“Well, who knows how long these have been here, what if they are moldy we have to get them open.” Jingyi explained as he tempered with the knob, blowing away a thick layer of dust set on it. Once opened they found dozens and dozens of scrolls in it, each with more dust in it. 

“Aw, it stinks!” Jingyi protested and Sizhui made a face stepping a bit back from the papers. 

“What do you think they are about?”

“I rather not….” Sizhui said as he plugged his nose and looked at the chest skeptically. 

“What? I can’t even understand what it’s written here?” Sizhui facepalmed as Jingyi had already opened one of the scrolls and was turning it from side to side as he tried to read the words. 

“Jingyi-”

“Do you think Master Wei of Huguan Jun would help us decode it?”

Sizhui was about to reply back to the absurdity of the question but stopped halfway through. If not Lan Wangji, then Wei Wu Xian wouldn’t say no to a challenge, his curiosity was unrivaled. 

“It looks like a talisman….a spell maybe?” the older Lan started as he held one side of the scroll and pulled it slightly towards it for a better view. 

“Do you think it’s a defensive spell or an offensive one?” Jingyi asked. Sizhui looked at it carefully both holding the scroll closer to their faces when it randomly started to glow. 

“Wha-” 

The light shone brighter forcing them to close their eyes hands letting go of the scroll to try to protect themselves further. The light dwindled and soon was gone once the scroll hit the ground. 

“Nope, binding spell.” Jingyi protested as he rubbed his eyes. Slowly both of them were able to rub the black dots away as their sight return to normal. 

“Let’s not mess with it and take it out already” Sizhui recommended and Jungy didn’t protest any further, they closed the chest and each grabbed one side. The size and material made it heavy for one person. Once they reached the door Sizhui was pulled down by the weight of the chest, result of Jingyi letting go of it.

“Jingyi-”

“Where are the other things?!” His remark made Sizhui look over. True to his word the patio outside the chest was clean. None of the things they had taken out before were there. Not even the dust. They soon rush out and started to look around unable to believe their eyes. 

“Ok, whoever is playing a joke on us...I’ll hit them!” Jingyi protested. 

“It makes no sense, we were in there for a couple of minutes, we would have noticed.” Sizhui started. Startled they turned around at the sound of footsteps. 

“Zewun Jun” both of them immediately greeted the passing Sect Leader. However, there was no response and the older Lan simply walked by them down the path towards the other buildings. 

“Uumm, I don’t think he heard us.”

“He must be deep in thought.” Sizhui guessed. 

“Sure, whatever.”

They seemed even more confused as they didn’t remember the path up the shed continued behind them and soon decided to look closer to the other buildings to see in they could find any of the missing objects. 

As they reached the finished searching the houses around them, they were far giving up on finding the things. 

“Let’s just face it, we are in even bigger trouble now.” Jingyi sighed. They were now standing closer to the main path leading to the main buildings. 

“Wei Wuxian! Where are you?” A shout came from behind them. 

“Did you know Sect Leader Jiang was going to come today?” Jingyi shook Sizhui’s shoulder as he recognized the purple robes on the approaching man. 

“No” Sizhui replied and soon headed towards him. Jingyi behind him as they greeted him properly. 

“Sect Leader Jiang, this disciple greets you. Are you looking for Master Wei?” Sizhui stood straight once more to face him. Jiang Cheng continued to walk up to them furiously. What did Wei Ying do this time? Both disciples started to back away as fast as they could trying not to collide with him but weren’t able. Closing their eyes they froze, only thinking of the reprimand they would receive. However, the hit never came and both felt a cold breeze pass through them. 

“What the hell?!” Jingy iexclaimed. Sizhui’s looked over, apparently Jingyi hadn’t closed his eyes. “He-He just passed through us!” Jingyi exclaimed as he tested his hand against Sizhui’s arm. His brother only glanced at him weirdly as he was pushed over and over. The next second Jingyi was chasing after Jian Cheng. Sizhui reached out to stop him but froze and Jiang Cheng stopped dead in his tracks and Jingyi fell face-first into the ground after….phasing through?

“No cursing!” Sizhui exclaimed before Jingyi could even start again. He helped Jingyi on his feet but continued to look quizzically at Jiang cheng, by now he was across the patio closing on the tall blossom tree. 

“Does he look different to you?” Sizhui began. 

“Sizhui! I don’t care about Sect Leader Jiang! I care about us! We died, didn’t we?!” Jingyi started. Sizhui faced him once more, by now Jingyi held him by the shoulders and shaking him. 

“We died! We became ghosts! It wasn’t a blinding spell, it was a killing spell!” 

“Wait, it doesn’t make sense” Sizhui started. 

“What? Death doesn’t make sense? Of course it doesn’t make sense! First, we are kidnapped, then punished and now we died because of a long-forgotten death spell. We died! And with all our life ahead of us! That’s it, I’m Lan Quiren’s personal Ghost from now on!” 

“Get down from there!” Jiang Cheng stopped their conversation as he pointed angrily at the tree. 

“Ah, so annoying” a familiar yet different voice exclaimed from above. Both teens watched as a figure in black robes jumped from the tree and landed beside Jiang cheng. 

“Wei Wuxian! I’m not going to be late because of you!” Jiang Cheng protested. 

“Did he say “Wei Wuxian”?” Jingyi replied, by now both of them were standing in awe. The watched as Jiang Cheng was dragged over by this “Wei Wuxian” and walked down the path as they continued arguing. They passed by the two disciples and continued downhill towards the center of Cloud Recess. 

“Is that really Wei Wuxian?” Jingyi asked. 

“Did Sect leader Jiang look younger to you?” Sizhui added. 

“What?”

“He wasn’t wearing the Yunmeng Sect Leader headpiece. Also...He was the same height as us…”

“Wait...you mean…”

“Mn. I don’t think we’re dead.” Sizhui added as he glanced at the pair of teens walking before them. “I think we’re in-”

“The Past?!” Jingyi exclaimed having other Lan flinch. 

“I think we should follow them.”


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I managed to get the chapter finished. I really didn't think I was going to make it, life, studies...stressed. But ignoring some homework I have, (totally worth it because I really wanted to write this), I got this chapter done!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

“We’re definitely in the past” Jingyi said as he peeked from over Sizhui’s head. They were trying to keep low as they watched from the class room’s entrance. They were outside one of the biggest classrooms Cloud recess had. After following the younger Wei Wuxiand and Jiang Cheng they had found even more people, most of them they didn’t recognize. They had indeed lost sight of the two Jiang disciples, the path’s they were used too seemed….different. The only choice they had left was to follow the crowd of students they ran into in hopes they stumbled upon them. Ending up in one familiar classroom.

“Ugh, why are we even hiding here, they can’t see us right?” Jingyi complained but he was already barging into the class. 

“Wait-” Sizhui was cut short and carefully watched for any reactions. None came. He relaxed, letting a sigh escape his mouth but sone stiffened as he found Jingyi standing right before Lan Quiren waving his hand close to the elder’s face and even daring to make faces. 

“Jingyi!” 

“What?” the younger Lan ignored his brother’s threatening tone. “Is not like he is ever going to know” Jingyi continued to examine the Lan before him. “I mean, you’re never telling him, are you? So what is the problem? You’d never be able to do this in real life.” Jingyi let out a short laugh as he heard Sizhui’s facepalm. “But seriously, it’s so weird. They look soo young” Jingyi said as he turned around and looked at the rest of the student. Sizhui agreed as he joined him at the front of the classroom. 

“Although, father hasn’t changed much” Sizhui turned his head a little as he looked over to the younger Lan Wangji. 

“He’s a little shorter.” Jingyi started and continued to sit beside him. “No way! He’s still taller than me!?” 

Sizhui hid his laugh behind his sleeve. 

“Yes” 

“But the weirdest thing is Master Wei. I know it’s a different body but the voice is the same. I expect him to come walking in any minute.” the younger of the two said and went to look at the younger Wei Wuxian as he played with a doll paper cut out. 

They both watched as the doll turned red and soon walked across the class and up Lan Wangji’s shoulder. Jingyi froze as he saw Haguan Jun crumple up the figure with a not so friendly face. 

“huh, he really knew how to press his buttons from the very beginning.” Sizhui acknowledged. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen him put on that face before.” 

From behind Jingyi a hand lightly slapped Wei Ying’s hand. Two stern eyes glared at the Jiang disciple however they still held a caring aura. Wei Ying smiled mischievously and looked at his table. 

“Omg! That’s Jiang Yanli!” Jingyi looked over excitedly. Sizhui watched as the young lady slipped a tiny bag into Wei Ying’s hand and pushed one towards her brother sitting in front of him. Jiang Cheng blushed for a split second as he took the bag and Wei Ying sneaked a peanut into his mouth. 

Sizhui smiled as he watched them. They had had only the stories from their dad about his sister before and now watching her only for a minute confirmed all the ideas they had made up of her. For a second, a thought occurred to him. 

“You think Jin Ling would like to use the scroll?” Jingyi beat him to it. Sizhui smiled. 

“Let’s first figure out what is exactly going on before we drag someone else into this mess.”

“Wangji” Lan Quiren’s voice caught their attention. Soon the younger Lan Wangji stood up and started to explain the methods of dealing with a spirit. Something both teens had memorized years ago. 

“That is the proper procedure we should follow” Lan Zhan finished But soon Wei Wuxian was up and talking about a fourth. The temperature in the room seemed to drop as Jiang Cheng avoided looking at his sworn brother or even Lan Quiren as Wei Ying rumbled on.

“You’re trying to make evil fight evil? That’s totally wrong and unethical?!” Lan Quiren exclaimed. Throwing a scroll at Wei Ying only to phase through Sizhui and hit Nie Husiang’s face behind him. It didn’t surprise Sizhui or Jingyi how Wei Ying continued with his questions unphased by his teacher’s actions. 

“Resentment and wrath are powers too. Why can’t we use them for good?” Wei Ying asked. Sizhui and Jingyi watched him carefully his expression was serious and reflected innocence but more than all, his curiosity. 

“Let me ask you,” Lan Quiren continued, both Lan’s watched carefully as the elder seemed to be controlling his anger. Knowing well that he wasn’t too far from pure fury. “How can you make the dark forces obey you? What is you lose control?!” 

Both brother’s flinched. 

“I haven’t thought of that” Wei Ying sank down to his seat looking disappointed. 

“Of course you haven’t!” Lan Quiren’s voice broke through the roof. “If you got the answer you’d have become the enemy of us all!! GET OUT!”

The two of them remained quiet as they watched Wei Wuxian ran out of the classroom. Jingyi’s eyes darted a little towards Sizhui. The older Lan looked a bit down and wore a worried face. 

“Huh!” Jingyi started crossing his arms over his chest like he always did, “and I thought I was troublesome.” There was a small pause where neither of them spoke. Jingyi started to think he might have pushed it too far but suddenly Sizhui started laughing lightly. 

“Well, you can both be proud of making Great Master blow up because of you.” Sizhui glanced at him as he smirked. Jingyi blushed and looked down scratching his head. That was a one-time thing. Copying rules from breakfast to dinner for an entire week had made him learn that lesson. 

As he was about to speak up he felt like he was about to lose his balance. Beside him, Sizhui looked similar. What really startled him was that they weren’t in the classroom anymore. 

“Are we…”

“The Library..” Sizhui said. 

“We didn’t even move!”

“Well... aren’t these... technically….just memories?” despite his explanation it’s still confused him. 

“Wangji? Lan Wangji? Second Young Master?” Wei Wuxian’s voice came from behind them. They turned to see him walking around Lan Wangji as he worked on some papers. “Lan Zhan!” Despite his trying he couldn’t get his attention. “Brother Lan!” Wei Ying threw his biggest smile as he sat on the table right on Lan Zhan’s sleeve. The Second Jade glared at him and soon Wei Wuxian turned red. 

Sizhui and Jingyi both sighed, unbelieving his own eyes as they saw Wei Wuxian trying jumping around trying to get Lan Wangji’s attention, each passing second making his face a deeper shade of red, turning towards purple. 

“HA?” Jingyi pointed out as Lan Wangji discretely raised a book and covered half his face. “He’s….is he enjoying this?!”

“He’s definitely enjoying this” Sizhui choked on his laugh. After years of being around Haguan Jun they both knew how to read his expressions. Now learning that he was easier to read as a teenager like them. 

“Boring” Lan Zhan added as he stopped the spell. Wei Ying immediately started to protest back. Sizhui and Jingyi smiled as it appeared closer to what their every day looked like.

They two had sat against the pillars to the side of the Library watching as the memories continued. It was weird, the figures of Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian came and went. Each time showing something different. Sizhui had already lost count and even worse knew if it was different days or weeks. 

“Well, that’s the second copy. Now just one more!” Wei Wuxian grinned as he closed one book and opened an empty one. 

“You will do four in total” Wangji’s voice was neutral as always, his eyes still centered on his work. 

“WHAT?!” Brother Lan! Why are you increasing my punishment!?”

“Liquor is prohibited in Cloud Recess”

“Yeah, you told me that the first time! I was already punished for that.” 

“Last night. Fifth time” Lan Wangji’s eyes met Wei Ying’s, the Jiang cultivator flinched. 

“Four copies.”

“Wow, he really is stubborn” Jingyi smiled. As Wei Wuxian once again protested but at the same time continued with copying the Sect rules. 

“It wouldn’t be Master Wei if it were different.” They both watched from the side. 

“Hey, Sizhui...” Jingyi started once more as he crossed his leg and perched his chin on one of his hands. “I know you are probably thinking about this. So, do you think we are going to have to relive the last thirteen years in order to go back?” 

“I’m not sure…” Sizhui had thought of the option, up to now they had seen most of the memories while both cultivators had been at Cloud Recess, however, he preferred for somethings to remain unknown to him.

“Then we are definitely dying as a result!” Jingyi seemed to whimper. Sizhui raised an eyebrow as he looked back at his brother. “I mean, thirteen years?! We can’t touch anything here!” He said as his hand phased through the scrolls on the shelf close to him. “We will soon die of hunger or thirst, or just vanish like ghosts we have become…”

“I don’t think it will kill us. I think it’s like when you dream” Sizhui started, “I mean, sometimes you dream of events that can last for days or even weeks, but you have only been asleep for one night.”

“I hope it’s like that.” Jingyi continued as he sat back against the wall to faced Sizhui, “But how are you sure we are just asleep? I mean, you could have just vanished and been brought back to the past both bodies and souls.” his brother frowned, “If it’s just our souls, then it means our bodies are by the shed. What if it’s also our bodies? What if someone comes looking for us and finds us fainted or gone?” 

“I hope it’s just like a dream…. I don’t wish to worry them anymore…” 

“I know. they were both really worried after they found us in that run-down shed.” Jingyi blushed slightly, “I mean, it was way embarrassing, but at the same time….” he shrugged. “It felt nice, you know.”

“Yeah” Sizhui replied with a soft smile. “It’s what family does, in the end, we all look after each other.”

“WEI YING!” Lan Zhan’s voice resounded in the Pavillion. 

“I’m here! I’m here!” The young disciple rolled with laughter. Soon grabbing a book on the floor and his sword, moving away from Lan Wangji’s Bichen. Sizhui’s and Jingyi’s undivided attention was on them.

“Brother Lan, no private fights in Cloud recess! Calm down.” Wei Wuxian smiled. 

“You! What are you!?” Lan Zhan’s voice was constrained, boiling in anger. 

“A man!” the teen answered naturally, “What, have you never seen these kinds of books before?” 

_ Book?  _ Both brothers thought confused. 

“Wait, you have truly never-”

“Shut up!” Lan Zhan blew up, he waved Bichen and pushed Wei Ying back. The book in his hands flying up in the air. Both teen cultivators jumped up reaching for it. Papers flying everywhere, forgotten due to the current matter. 

“Second young master, if you really want to see it so badly you just need to ask” Wei Ying started once more as both held the closed book from different ends. 

“I. AM. NOT. READING. IT.”

“Then why are you holding it like that?” both of them pulled slightly, something sounded like it snapped. Sizhui and Jingyi didn't know if it was the book or their superior’s patience.”

“Are you going to give it to your uncle?” Wei Ying added, Lan Wangji flinched. “Now that would be embarrassing, how are you going to explain it?”

“You read it. Not me!” 

“Then stop grabbing it like that” 

Lan Zhan’s eyes alternated between the book and back to Wei Ying’s grinning face. Both pulled at it again, this time causing it to rip almost all the way through. Lan Zhan’s energy quickly spread to his hand and shredded the book. 

“AH! Such a shame, those were really good pictures, too!” The black cultivator turned around shaking his head slightly, “This is totally your fault, I am not helping you clean!”

“Get out…” Lan Zhan mumbled.

“What? Did you just say get out?” Wei Ying giggled, “And here I thought someone as you, so educated and elegant. To say that!”

“GET OUT!” 

Jingyi watched as Wei Ying ran off avoiding Lan Zhan’s fury. The Second Jade let out a long and annoying breath as he turned around and headed back to his work. Above them, some pieces of the book still fell from the air. One large enough piece fell between them. Both brothers went white as their clothes and froze in place as they saw the rather explicit image that it had drawn on it. 

“HE REALLY IS SHAMELESS!” Sizhui basically squealed. 

“I CAN'T…..H-HE.....HE’S ON ANOTHER LEAGUE!!! I-I COULD NEVER DO _THAT_!!!” Jingyi shouted beside him. Both brothers wore red faces as they stood up at once and walked out of the library as fast as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:
> 
> “So Wei Wuxian managed to make both Lan Quiren and Lan Wangji blow up and make them kick him out. I wonder if he managed to do the same with Zewun Jun” Jingy thought as they walked. 
> 
> “Jingyi” Sizhui said between teeth. “Stop, please.” 
> 
> Notes:  
> What do you think? Should I add more feels to it? I am debating whether to make this a lighthearted writing or add some dark stuff into it......might do the second, knowing me....  
> But let me know. Give me ideas!


End file.
